Love Wasabi
Love Wasabi 'is the fourteenth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters: Musashi Murayama, Yamato Agari, Shin Ekoda, and Ultimo *'Cover Tagline:' "I Wanna Be Master." *'Page Tagline:' None *'Ending Tagline:' "Once Again...Master and Page!!?" Plot Yamato Agari arrives at Eco Sushi where he meets Shin Ekoda, and comically hugs him out of relief that he was alive, remembering the battle where the The Evil Dôji Branch killed all the The Good Dôji Club members. Eco brings him inside, explaining that Musashi Murayama told him about Yamato and what happened in the previous timeline of the One Hundred Machine Funeral. While making some food, Eco tells Yamato about his past life as a Heian Monk named "Ekobo" and that they met a long time ago, following the death of Yamato's lover Lady Gekko. This surprised Yamato, as Ultimo never show him memories of meeting Eco in the past, which Eco guessed Ultimo didn't want to tell Yamato because of what Ultimo did long ago. Believing that Yamato has what it takes to save the world, Eco describes a "third option," comparing it to a special sushi he just made called Chotoro, or "Super Fatty Tuna." Eco explains that how some people would determine if the sushi it's good or bad depends on the person, just like one would perceives if something was good or evil, but Eco empathizes someone won't really know what it's really like until you try it. Yamato eats the sushi, but it turned out to be full of normal wasabi, which he vomited out on Eco, which makes the latter laughed. Angered, Yamato punches Eco in the face, but Eco repeats his point that Yamato must experiencing something to know and understand it. Eco explained his "third option" is to meet all of the Karakuri Dôji and their masters whether good or evil, befriend them or fight them. Eco stresses it doesn't matter on how Yamato deals with them, it's more importance to just to get to know them and once he does, he might be able to figure a different way so the first incident in the One Hundred Machine Funeral won't be repeated. At first Yamato believes this task is impossible because the One Hundred Machine Funeral is tomorrow, but Eco points out that Yamato has all the time in the world - by time traveling with Ultimo After his speech, Eco offers to give Yamato good sushi, but instead sees that has Yamato dashes out to go back the Kokubundo Shoppe to try and recover Ultimo. Musashi Murayama then comes downstairs, complimenting Eco for driving Yamato to go out running, but Eco said that Yamato could have ran out without telling Eco, having always been like that. Musashi explains that he is grateful to Eco for helping him after arriving in the 21st Century, but Eco just said he didn't do much and reveals that Musashi was a policeman that modified his body to fight crime as a Special Investigations officer in the North Island State Police from the future of The 30th Century then further explains that the future completely disappeared and that the One Hundred Machine Funeral is to blame for his friends, family, and everything from his world for disappearing. If he captures Roger Dunstan he says he can obtain a clue to returning everything to normal. Musashi repeats that he is grateful to Eco, but doesn't understand why someone like him would entrust the fate of the future to someone like Yamato, a bandit. Eco then asks if Musashi has finished the issue of Shonen Jump he has given him, to which he says he hasn't because he hasn't gotten used to reading print yet. Eco then assures Musashi that if he reads all of the manga, he'll understand why Yamato has to be the one. Yamato then arrives at the Kokubundo Shoppe, but unfortunately Tomomitsu Iruma (who alive as result of Yamato rewinding time) and Jealous are there as well. Iruma is asking to purchase Ultimo from the owner, Taiji Kokubun, for a hundred million yen. Yamato notices that Jealous appears to be human, wearing human clothes and has no gauntlets or visors in sight. Taiji almost complied to the purchase, if Yamato hadn't accidentally shouted out and reveals his hiding place. Jealous comments that Yamato must of been the source of the noisy thoughts he heard. Iruma then exclaims that Ultimo belongs to him and commands Jealous to kill Yamato and Taiji, which results in Jealous changing his left arm into a weapon. Yamato, remembering what happened to Iruma originally, gets Iruma out of the way, to which Jealous is surprised Yamato was able to "read" his heart before he could read his. Jealous thinks even though Yamato was able to read his heart, he is still too slow anyway as he is about to kill them, but fortunately, Ultimo awakens, breaking through the glass and stops Jealous' attack. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yamato Agari * Shin Ekoda * Regla (flashback) * Lady Gekko (flashback) * Musashi Murayama * Jealous * Tomomitsu Iruma * Taiji Kokubun * Ultimo Category:Chapters